


【玹容 Jaeyong】邻居郑先生家的猫 Pet Cat

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名,略暗黑-周二上午出门上班时我第一次遇见郑先生。穿着修身的西装，头发也用发胶微微固定着露出光洁的额头，整个人显得干练又儒雅。他看见走出花园门的我，站在车门口朝我友好地笑了笑。-郑先生的手臂上有几道鲜红的抓痕，由于肤色白皙显得格外明显。注意到我的视线，郑先生笑笑解释道：“被家里养的猫抓的，没什么事~”-我问他：“你养的猫有名字吗？”郑先生眼睛笑得弯弯的深不见底，“有，叫泰容。”





	【玹容 Jaeyong】邻居郑先生家的猫 Pet Cat

周二上午出门上班时我第一次遇见郑先生。  
穿着修身的西装，头发也用发胶微微固定着露出光洁的额头，整个人显得干练又儒雅。  
他看见走出花园门的我，站在车门口朝我友好地笑了笑。

“早上好！”  
刚搬来这个别墅区不久，与邻居和睦相处对日后生活很有帮助，我回以热情的招呼。  
郑先生好像愣了一下，然后微笑着点了点头致意，拉开车门坐了进去，黑色的奥迪车慢慢消失在拐角路口。

\-----  
“今天我出门时碰到了右边房子的邻居，人还挺帅的！”  
幸福地啃着妻子炖得软烂的牛尾，我提起早晨的插曲。

“啊！你说郑先生吗？”  
“郑先生？你也见过他吗？” 我疑惑地看向妻子，搬来后这几天她因为花粉过敏，明明没怎么出过门。

“不是~我今天去小区会所学瑜伽，认识了王太太，他们家在遛狗园旁边。王太太听说我们家的位置就叫起来'那不是郑先生家隔壁吗！’ 我问她郑先生是谁，她说郑先生是小区里最早搬来的住户，在这里已经住了五六年了。非常神秘，谁也不知道他具体做什么，好像是一家跨国公司的经理？王太太一直捶胸顿足叫着 ‘这样一个大帅哥居然还没有女朋友没结婚！那么大的房子自己独自住着多瘆得慌啊！’ 说那么大的房子这么多年一直一个人住着，没见往里带进过人。” 妻子笑着帮我盛了碗汤，“连你都夸帅，看来真的很帅，搞得我都好奇了~”

这里的户型是普通的地上两层加个地下室和小花园，其实面积并不算大，但一个人住的确太空旷了点，晚上会很寂寞吧，我往嘴里塞了一口米饭。

“老公，我们要个孩子吧~”  
晚上妻子躺在我怀里笑着望向我，脸上飞起红晕，我低头吻住她：“好呀~”

该休息了，缱绻缠绵后我疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
明天还要上班，这套别墅虽然是二手房，价格可不便宜，还有沉沉的房贷压在头上呢。

\----  
隔了几日出门时我又碰见了郑先生，他在拿布轻轻擦拭清洁着车子。  
今天时间还早不是很急，我走过去打招呼，“早上好啊！~”  
闻言他抬头朝我温和地笑了笑，“早上好。”

郑先生的手臂上有几道鲜红的抓痕，由于肤色白皙显得格外明显。  
注意到我的视线，郑先生笑笑解释道：“被家里养的猫抓的，没什么事~”

妻子的消息果然不够准，郑先生也不算完全一个人住，好歹还养了只猫陪自己。

“需不需要去医院打个疫苗？你家的猫脾气好凶啊~”  
郑先生勾起嘴角好像心情很好的样子，琥珀色的瞳仁在阳光照耀下呈半透明色，“春天嘛~动物生理本能，可以理解。” 说着给我了一个 “你懂的” 眼神。

我哈哈大笑起来，“猫的发情期又粘人又凶狠，我小时候也养过，最近你可要辛苦了~”  
郑先生也跟着笑, "没关系，习惯了。这么多年了对付他我很有经验。”

\----  
“郑先生还养了一只猫。”  
妻子温柔地帮我把外套脱下，我捧起她的脸在她前额印下一个吻。  
“可是王太太说从来只看见郑先生一个人，养猫也不带它出来遛遛弯放放风，一直关在屋子里多闷啊。”

我笑着接过她递来的花草茶，“人家也有小花园呢~ 而且对猫来说房子的面积也不算小了吧，足够它跑一跑。”  
妻子笑道："我们二楼的书房正对着他家花园，这几天我一直在窗旁画画，只看见过两三次郑先生，半只猫影都没看到。郑先生也是怪，家里两层楼的窗帘都拉得紧紧的，白天也不让阳光进去晒晒，不过人还真的挺帅的~”

我装作嫉妒的样子抿起嘴巴："那我和他谁比较帅啊？”  
妻子噗嗤一声笑了出来，亲了亲我的脸：“那当然还是我老公最帅了。”

\------  
之后的日子我几乎每个早晨上班时出门都会碰见郑先生，偶尔下班时也能碰到。  
每次我们都会互相打招呼寒暄几句，如果两人时间不紧还会闲聊一阵。

郑先生是个很好相处的人，虽然没有表情的时候看上去气场很强不大好接近，但经常温和地笑，笑起来的时候脸上还有酒窝，瞬间亲切了很多。他的知识面也很广，聊什么好像都能有料地谈上两句。也很幽默，不时会说一些让我捧腹的段子跟着我一起大笑，交流起来真的很舒服。

我问他：“你养的猫有名字吗？”  
郑先生眼睛笑得弯弯的深不见底，“有，叫泰容。”  
“泰容？好特别啊，听起来和人的名字好像。”

不过郑先生这么多年都自己一个人住，只有这只猫陪着，也算他的半个家人了吧。

郑先生低头笑笑不说话，我注意到他手上提着的盒子，问道：“带的什么？”  
“CAP Mall里那家泡芙店的奶油泡芙，泰容喜欢吃甜的东西。”  
"第一次听说爱吃甜食的猫，郑先生养的猫好特别啊。”

\------  
“今天我又看见郑先生买糕点回家了，这么爱吃甜食的猫我还是第一次听说~我小时候养的猫只对肉肠和鱼干感兴趣~”  
洗完澡躺在床上我搂着妻子笑着说。

“啊？但是猫根本没有甜味味蕾啊，根本尝不出甜味。” 妻子把手机递给我，“看，我正好在看这个。”  
我接过手机，是一篇网络文章，标题叫《哺乳动物中唯一没有甜味基因的喵星人》，旁边配着简笔画的猫。

“谁知道呢，或许郑先生家的猫基因突变了吧~”  
我笑着把手机还给妻子，毕竟是别人家的事，低头抵住妻子的额头：“我们要不还是先专注于造人大业吧~”  
“讨厌~---” 妻子的脸瞬间红了，害羞地把头埋进我怀里。

\------  
今天下班回家正好看见郑先生从后备箱往外搬采购的生活用品，背后的衣服都汗湿了。  
我见状把车停好后就走过去帮忙：“我帮你吧！”

郑先生脸上一瞬间露出为难的神色，犹豫了一会儿后说：“.....嗯，好吧。谢谢~帮我搬到门口就可以了~”

我帮忙抱着一箱矿泉水和郑先生一起走进外面的花园门，郑先生侧身半挡在房门前挂着开朗的笑：“太谢谢你了！放在这就好了，你赶紧回家吃饭吧！我自己搬进去就好。”  
我爽朗地笑道：“没事！好人做到底！我帮你直接搬进去吧！”  
郑先生抿紧了嘴，空气有一瞬间的凝滞，不过他很快又重新笑起来：“好，太麻烦你了！谢谢！”

郑先生家里黑洞洞的，明明太阳还没落下但因为紧闭的窗帘一丝光都透不进来。  
郑先生打开玄关的灯把东西放到地上，然后接过我手里的矿泉水放在一起，笑着对我说：“辛苦你了！真的帮了我大忙！”  
“没事！邻居嘛，互帮互助是应该的，何况是这种小忙！~你的猫呢？”  
“泰容比较胆小，他怕生，现在应该在房间里缩着呢。”  
郑先生温和地笑着，酒窝嵌得很深。

像是为了回应郑先生的话，黑暗的房里模糊传出断断续续的声音，像是猫叫又不像，隐隐约约地听不清楚，并且愈来愈响。

郑先生嘴角还挂着笑，眼色却冷下来，微不可见地闪过一丝寒光。不过应该是我的错觉吧，因为眼前很快又是熟悉的挂着温柔笑容的郑先生，“泰容肚子饿了~小东西粘人的很，我要去照顾它了。你赶紧回家吃饭吧~别让嫂子的菜凉了~今天真是太感谢了！”

啊，果然是因为听见郑先生回来了所以在撒娇吗，我笑着说：“这么怕生又这么粘你，一定对你很信任，真是没有安全感的猫啊。没什么事那我就先回去啦~今天你嫂子说炸了鱼，让我馋得很哈哈~”

\-----  
“老公，我怀孕了！”  
今天下午接到妻子的电话后我就一直处在狂喜的状态，好不容易熬到加班结束，就立刻往家赶去。

今晚的夜色格外浓重，一点星光都没有，婆娑的树影在路灯下有点吓人。  
我晃晃头，都不重要，我和妻子终于要迎来小生命了，还有什么比这更值得高兴的事呢。

回家的路上我碰见了从计程车上下来的郑先生，摇下车窗跟他打招呼：“今天怎么没开车啊？”  
郑先生好像有点晕，他扶了扶额转头看着我笑道：“今天应酬喝了点酒。” 琥珀色瞳仁透出浓浓的醉意。  
“那赶紧回去好好洗把脸睡个觉！你的猫肯定等急了，主人这么晚才回来~”我笑着调侃道，他的猫那么粘人现在一定很焦急。  
郑先生一如既往温和地笑笑没说话。

\-----  
我再也没见过郑先生。

“爸爸抱----” 我笑着把女儿抱进怀里亲了亲她的脸。女儿已经三岁了，可以摇摇晃晃地走路，生命真是美丽又神奇，女儿出生后我经常忍不住感慨。

遇见应酬回家郑先生的第二天上午，我出门碰见了正往车上搬三个大行李箱的他。  
他看上去好像状态很不好，下巴胡子都没刮露出青青的胡茬，眼袋很重，眼里也都是血丝，身上的衬衫满是褶皱，总之和平常看起来永远干练而游刃有余的郑先生完全不一样。

“昨晚没睡好吗？这是要出远门？”  
郑先生看见我像往常一样笑了笑，不过今天的笑容看起来有点勉强，“嗯。”

“那你的猫怎么办？”

郑先生闻言歪了歪头，怔忡了一瞬露出迷茫的神色，然后勾起嘴角，“泰容昨天晚上死了。”

“啊？怎、怎么会这样？！！”

“小猫不听话，想逃走，我一生气就掐死他了。”

郑先生还挂着笑，但是双眸深不见底，用“我今天吃了炸猪排”一样轻松平常的语调说着。  
明明是炎夏，我却突然觉得身上有点发冷。

看到我的表情郑先生噗嗤一声笑了出来，随即脸色又黯淡下来，“逗你的！和你开个玩笑你还真信了！泰容之前肾脏就不好，昨天我回来太晚了，没有及时喂他吃药，等我到家时已经晚了。”

看见神色哀伤的郑先生，我一时也不知道该怎么安慰。这么长的时间里唯一陪伴自己的猫离开了，一定是很难过的事吧。

“别、别太难过了......唉我嘴笨，不知道怎么说安慰的话，总之有什么需要帮忙的地方你一定开口说别客气！不过你要不要先休息几天，这么快就出门吗，去哪？”

“爸爸，我好爱你呀~”  
我回过神来搂紧女儿笑开：“爸爸也好爱你啊~~”

我望向窗外，郑先生的房子早就搬进了新的人家，一家五口正其乐融融地在花园里烤肉。

风从窗外柔柔吹进拂过我的脸，脑中突然清晰起来，我想起那天郑先生的回答。

“泰容胆小的很，路上孤零零地会害怕，我去陪他。”  
郑先生笑笑对我说。

END


End file.
